


Tender Love and Care

by kitcaliber



Series: You and Your Star [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Mech Preg, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: Being a carrier isn't an easy task, but Starscream is doing a great job of taking care of you...in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD! :D 
> 
> This has been in the works for...two months now, apparently, based on my inbox telling me when I got that ask. This one is based on a request I got on my tumblr that was technically supposed to result in a short piece, but...I. uh. liked the idea so much it turned into a full-length piece, heheh. So...combination thanks and congrats to tumblr user saltybiskits for this one!

You stared at yourself in the mirror, turning and twisting in as many different ways as you could, in order to see yourself from as many angles as possible. From the moment your abdomen began to swell, you knew this day would get here. And there you stood, staring at your frankly massive belly in the mirror.

A particularly sharp turn made you hiss in pain, placing a hand to your backstrut, which you could have sworn was attempting to stab you.

You heard the sound of a datapad being placed down on a table, followed by a set of footsteps.

Starscream came up behind you and placed his hands on your waist – or, what was left of it, anyway. “Love, are you alright?”

You sighed deeply. “I’m _huge._ And my back is killing me.”

His hands slid down, around the sides of your belly, coming to rest on the underside as he let out a chuckle and nuzzled your cheek. “Mm, you are quite far along now...”

You let out a sigh, staring at your belly in the mirror. “I just want it to be over already.”

He frowned deeply. “I…why, what…what’s the matter?”

“I look… _awful_.”

“You absolutely do not!”

“I look like I’m trying to sneak an elephant or two off-world.”

He sighed. “You do not. You look like a carrying bot perhaps a month away from their due date.”

You couldn’t argue with that logic. “I mean…I _guess.”_

He bent down slightly, positioning his mouth directly next to your audial.

“You’ll always be beautiful to me.”

Your expression dropped from its anxious, insecure starting position to one of soft surprise.

He straightened himself up to his full height again. “Why don’t we get you into bed? It’s not good for you to be up and around so much.”

You thought about protesting, but the stabbing pain in your back made you decide against it. “Y-Yeah…that sounds good.”

Without another word, he gently turned you back towards the berth and, with a hand on your back, walked you the fairly short distance across the room.

“Careful now…”

“Star, I’m pretty sure ‘laying down’ is considered to be rather on the safe side of things,” you said with one lowered optical ridge as you slowly lowered yourself onto the berth before turning to face forwards, then one at a time pulling your legs up and letting them come to rest on the sheets. Finally, you leaned backwards into your nest of pillows, a sigh of relief escaping your lips as the pressure came off your spinal strut.

“I just want to make sure, that’s all,” he said, stiffening up as he slowly walked around to the other side of the berth, his wings held high and pointed. “At this point, your health and safety is a _thousand_ times more important than it was—”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’m the precious vessel carrying your offspring, and I must be treated like I’m made of glass, or something will happen to them and you’ll never forgive me.”

He would have looked scandalized, if it weren’t for the sadness – no, _regret_ – in his optics. You expected him to start lecturing you on why it’s not true or something.

“Did…did I really make you feel like that?” His voice was quiet, and his wings fell to their lowest point as he spoke. “Like…that’s all you are to me?”

You looked away, blinking back the tears building up in your optics. “I don’t know if you still love me the same way you used to.”

You felt an arm slide beneath your back, its hand coming to rest on your upper arm; his other hand softly placed itself on your cheek and gently turned your head back to face him. He looked as if he were about to cry. “Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. You’re…you’re beyond precious to me. I never meant to…to make you think I don’t lo—” He cut himself off, closed his optics, and took a deep vent before reopening them. “…I love you. I love you dearly, and I’m always going to. I am…I am so, so sorry that I made you doubt that. Yes, I am concerned about the health of the sparklings, but…I’m far more concerned about yours. I always have been.”

You leaned into him, the tears finally overflowing and trailing down your cheeks. “I’m s-sorry I said that…I didn’t—”

He was quick to shush you – gently, of course. “It’s okay, my dearest. I understand. Carrying is…very hard on a bot. It changes things about you, without you even realizing it. Regardless, I…should have been more careful with my word choice and…I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“Star, you’re gonna make me cry harder…” You said, half a smile on your face.

Instantly, he looked relieved. “So, you’re…not angry?”

You shook your head, at least as much as you could with his hand on your cheek. “Of course not.”

He smiled down at you, a genuinely happy smile, before bending down to press his lips to yours. You returned it, leaning in just a bit more.

And suddenly…you didn’t want to let him go. You _needed_ his touch. Your arms shot up and pulled him in closer. He made a slight sound out of shock, but otherwise didn’t seem to react, until he broke the kiss.

“Noooooo…” You whined, pulling down on him. “Moooore…”

He looked you in the optics and gave you a smug smile, lowering his optical ridges. “Do you want me to show you exactly how much I love you?”

You nodded frantically, exhaust fans clicking up a couple of notches. “Pleeease…”

He chuckled before pressing a kiss to your forehead. “This seems rather sudden…are you _sure_ you want to interface?”

“Yes, _Primus_ yes, _pleeeease—”_

“Okay, okay, shush now, sweetspark…” He said, letting go of you to move further down the berth. “Just relax…and let me show you how beautiful you are to me.”

The tips of his fingers ghosted over your thigh, and you sighed a little at the feeling. At this rate, relaxing wouldn’t be difficult at all.

He started to rub his palm on your valve cover. “Why don’t you open up for me, my dear?”

“Ye…” You started, but trailed off. Your panel snapped open, your legs spreading further to allow him better access.

You saw him tilt himself to get a better look, before running the flat side of a finger up and down your valve lips. You gasped from the sensation – the sensation that felt ten times stronger than when he would do it before.

“You don’t even know what I have the absolute privilege of seeing right now, do you?” He asked, mostly serious. “I bet you’re simply dying to know.”

“W-Well, it…f-feels so…sensitiv-ve…” You said, stuttering a bit as his hand refused to stop. He hadn’t even touched anything but your folds.

He chuckled quietly. “That’s because you’re getting all swollen, love…should only be a couple of weeks now.”

“O-Oh…” You managed to get out, raising a hand to your mouth and biting down on a finger.

It was silent for a few moments as he moved himself to sit between your legs, before you heard him whisper to himself, “hmm…I wonder…”

“Wha?”

His gaze snapped up to meet yours, and he smiled. “I just can’t help but wonder how you taste…”

You had no time to react before he planted his hands on your thighs and forced them apart some more, before bending down. His glossa met your valve at the very bottom of your slit, and you let out a loud keening whine as he slowly dragged it all the way up, flicking your exterior node as he finished. You nearly shrieked, and your full-body twitch would have snapped your legs closed had he not been firmly holding them open.

“Sensitive, indeed…increased energon flow to the area, caused by the body preparing for the emergence date…” He noted, before pressing his face back into your slit. You whined once more as his glossa entered you, working to hit every sensor it could. Your legs trembled with the urge to close, but his grip was firm.

It seemed like an eternity before he pulled out. “You’ll be glad to hear that you taste _wonderful,_ my dear. You always do.”

The only answer you could produce was a whine, covering your face with a hand.

He reached up – maneuvering around your belly – and gently pulled your hand off of your face. “Come now, love, don’t be like that. I want to see your beautiful face…”

You whined loudly before your brain module kicked into gear. “…You can’t even see it from down there.”

He gave you a mischievous smirk. “And who said I wasn’t done teasing you?”

You involuntarily gave a tiny gasp in reaction.

“Oh, yes...” He started, straightening himself back up. He inserted the tips of two fingers just past your valve rim, drawing from you a whimper. “I think you’re ready…I know _I_ am…”

You heard the telltale sound of shifting plating and knew he’d let his spike out. You couldn’t see past your belly, but you knew, and the thought excited you. “Y-Yes, yes…!”

“Yes _what,_ my love?” He asked teasingly, sliding his hands beneath your aft and effortlessly lifting up to bring you the short distance from the berth to line up with his spike.

You felt his tip kiss your entrance, and it drove you _wild._ “Yes, please, _f-fuck_ me, Starscream, please—!!”

“I’d be _honored_ to,” he said with a smirk, before pushing himself into you.

Your head fell back and you cried out. He was going slowly – not frustratingly, but _deliciously_ – and you could have sworn you could feel every plating ridge dragging along the soft protoflesh.

He was clearly feeling a difference too. “ _Ohhhh,_ yes…” He moaned, his optics shutting. “You’re even warmer than usual…and— _hnn_ —so tight…perfect as always…” He finished pushing in and paused for a moment.

“…Moooooove…!” You whined, trying to kick your legs to urge him to keep going.

“Mm, sorry, love…you feel so good…” He said, starting to pull out just as slowly as he’d pushed in. “You really are all swollen…”

He started to speed up, and all you could do was moan and writhe – and you couldn’t even do much of that, with your body so heavy and suspended in the air, held up by his strong arms.

You heard yourself cry out, in a static-laced, “Oh, Star…please, more…harder…!”

“Are you sure?” He paused momentarily, looking concerned. “You’re so close to your date, I don’t want to hurt you…”

Your optics shut tightly. “Yes! Please, yes!”

“Okay, but at the first sign of—”

“Just shut up and _fuck_ _me!”_

Without another word, he started up again, faster and with more force. Your moans and whines increased – in volume, pitch, and intensity.

“Feels good, I take it?” He asked, looking down at you with a smirk and venting heavily.

“Hhhaaaaaa…yes…yes!”

“Hnnn…good…my beautiful sparkmate— _hha_ —deserves…to feel good…” His optics shut and his mouth hung open for a few moments. “Oh, you feel amazing…” You heard him say, his voice almost a whisper. “You’re squeezing me so tightly…”

You wanted to say something about how embarrassing it was, but he was hitting your engorged ceiling node just right, and all that you could manage to force out of your vocalizer were cries of pleasure and incoherent syllables.

“Do you want to overload, love?” You heard him ask. You hadn’t realized you’d shut your optics again. “You sound like you want to overload…”

“Ye…yes!” You finally managed to get something intelligible out of your vocalizer, even if it was only one word.

“Good…I want to hear you scream… _scream_ for me…” He said, his voice low and almost growling.

And, sure enough, it only took a few more hits to your ceiling node to push you over the edge, twitching and screaming. The feeling was so much more intense than it usually was, your sensors were picking up the smallest of input, and you felt the waves of your overload travel through your entire body.

By the time you had calmed down – your body stilled, your voice quieted, your only sounds being those of your heavy venting – you realized that at some point, he had pulled out and set you back down. You finally opened your optics again, and were greeted with the image of a serenely smiling Starscream, sitting between your legs and gently rubbing your belly.

He must have noticed you moving, because his gaze snapped up to meet yours. “Hey there,” he said, with a slight chuckle. “Are you alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah,” came your response, more static than voice. You couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I almost thought you passed out.”

“No, just…really good…really tired…” You took a deep, slow vent, in hopes of steadying yourself. “Did you—?”

You would have finished your question, but he caught on and nodded. “About the same time you did. You were clamping down so hard…”

Covering your face with a hand, you turned your head away. “Ohhhh, don’t embarrass me…”

He left his spot in front of you and crawled to your side before gently prying your hand off your face. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I…I know, I just…can’t help it…it feels like it’s hard-coded into me…”

“It’s alright…just look at me.”

Hesitantly, you looked into his optics, expecting him to do or say something more embarrassing to get a rise out of you.

But all he did was kiss you.

He moved his head forwards to meet yours, and pressed his own lips against yours. You gladly reciprocated, and the kiss slowly deepened.

When you pulled apart, he was looking at you as if you were his entire world, the only thing that mattered to him.

“I…really wanted to do that earlier, but…” He confessed with a frown, almost shyly.

“The little ones are in the way.” You finished his thought, with a tiny giggle.

It put the smile back on his face, and he slid one arm beneath you, using the other to again rub your belly.

“Well, the good news is that, judging from the state of your body, they won’t be for very much longer.”

“Is that really good news?” Your question had no small amount of sarcasm to it, and you smirked at him.

He looked at you, optical ridges low, smile still wide. “Of _course_ it is.” He paused for a minute, his expression turning softer, happier. “…I can’t wait to meet them.”

You smiled wider, a genuinely happy smile.

“I can’t either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whether readerbot is going to lay eggs or give birth is up to you. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> And here's the part where I say:  
>  **Disclaimer!** I have never been pregnant, and therefore don't really know what it's like! BUT I did do a lot of reading about the subject while working on this, and since it's not _human_ pregnancy we can just fudge shit to a certain extent. So I just hope it makes sense lmaoooo
> 
> k1tcaliber.tumblr.com


End file.
